objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Objects Camera and Action 2 (LOCA S2)
Written & Pictures by TheEnderRo. Lights, Objects, Cameras and Action! '''is show where 20 obj-contestants battle to win million-dollars. ''TBA Segments/Days'' ''TBA Episodes'' ''Only 1 winner'' Polls Just click on "yes" so I can see how many people saw this. Yes Sure! Prologue Gum Bally - Hmm.. I don't know what to buy with this money Gum - I know why wont you give it to me? Gum Bally - Umm Gum my great old brother, Sorry but this money is for me Gum - UGHH Nevermind! I HATE YOU Gum Bally - Aww you are so kind! Gum - God help! '' ''Gum Bally - Oh I know! I'll build a...a....Gum Bally's MOVIE THEATER! Episode 1 '''_________________________________ Segment 1 ''' '''Somewhere in the deep space Master Eliminator – Dave, Dave.. Dave Eliminator – Yes sir? Master Eliminator – I have found the show called LOCA, which is really getting a lot of views in the WIKIA! Dave Eliminator – But sir.. It’s just a fanfiction.. Master Eliminator – Whatever it is.. It must be destroyed.. Dave Eliminator – What can I do sir? Master Eliminator – Send the “Best of the Best” eliminator army. Dave Eliminator – Yes sir! ______Meanwhile______ MePhone 4 – Hey there! Its me MP4! Again! 2 weeks ago, we had super duper coolest season finale of LOCA! It was Gum Bally who took the million Gum Bally – YEA! MePhone 4 – And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for.. It’s time for.. LIGHTS, OBJECTS, CAMERA and… ACTION SEASON 2! MePhone 4- So.. I've choosed only 6 contestants to compete...They are.. Gum Bally! Flower! Golf Ball! Cheez-it! Leafy! Coiny! Golf Ball - Eww I accidentaly touched UGLY Flower! Flower - Oh really? P-F-F-T! If i am ugly then you are the UGLIEST! Cheez-it - Omg! I am SOOOOOOOOO super duper stoked to be here again :D Gum Bally - I knoow right! Coiny - Wait Gum Bally already won million dollars why is she still here? MePhone 4 - Well she is funny and enthuastic. Leafy - Yay I am here.. with Gum Bally, Cheez-it...! I don't care about others cuz they are daredevils! MePhone 4 - Ok shut up everyone and meet other 14 newbies! Bubble, Candy Corn, Candy Heart, Construction Helmet, Donut, Earth, Golden Pen, Lightbulb, Match, MePhone 3G, Omega Symbol, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Golden Pen - So this is where we staying? Umm.. I thought..umm.. '' ''Candy Heart - I know right! It's AMAZING! I love it! Donut - Oh come on this show is about drama not friendship or something! MePhone 3G - WAIT WAIT! MePhone4! I said I wanted to be an intern.. MePhone 4 - I lied cuz I already have WHEATY! Wheaty - I quit MePhone 4 - Why? Wheaty - Cuz you never give me a paycheck! MePhone 4 - Okay I guess Dirt will be my intern Dirt - WHAT?NOOO! Pencil - MATCH OMG MATCH! You made it? Match - YAA! ITS SO AMAZIIIING! Pin - Bubble! Wanna form an alliance? Bubble - Oihh.. ummhmm.. Okoay! Pin - Cool but we need more members! Bubble - How about.. Gum Bally - ME! :3 I love alliances Pin - Sure! Gum - No she doesnt! Gum Bally - Gum...What are you doing here? Gum - Nothing! '*hides in the barrel*'' Gum Bally - Was that a ghost? Omega Symbol - I don't know.. But thanks god that it wasnt Alpha! Earth - Who's alpha? :D Omega Symbol - Its.. my evil brother! :D :D :D Alpha Symbol - Grr.. I am going to MURDER HIM! but not only him.. I WILL MURDER EVERYONE! HAHAHHAMWHAHAHWHAHWHAHWHAA! '''Segment 2 MePhone 4 - Its challenge time. Candy Corn - Ooh, a challenge! *Boom and MePhone 4 teleports to the top of yoyle mountain (with evil smile)* MePhone 3G - uhh what's going on? Candy Heart - I am scared!? Gum Bally - OMGZX its just a show! Its not like he's going to kill us! MePhone 4 - IN THIS CHALLENGE SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET KILLED! Gum Bally - Okay, He is going to kill us. MePhone 4 - Last season was a CHILDSPLAY! In this season whoever dies gets to be ELIMINATED! Pin - Umm, So what's the challenge? MePhone 4 - Its more like HUNGER GAMES! All of you get swords! if you kill someone, he/she will be eliminated FOREVER! Omega Symbol - So the last one standing wins this whole season? MePhone 4 - No, If you'll find a treausre you'll win immunity.. BUUT if everyone but you dies, You'll win million dollars Flower - Hmm.. *thinking - Must kill everyone* Pencil - BUT Yoyle City is the biggest city in the whole world MePhone 4 - SHUT UP! Challenge, STARTS! _________________________________________ Flower - TIME TO KILL EVERYONE! *Stabs Candy Heart* Candy Heart - X_X MePhone 3G - Oh no! Candy Heart! Oh wait she's still alive! she's breathing! I'll take care of her.. Flower - Grrrr! Construction Helmet - Hmm.. I know! I might survive in the underground! '*starts digging*'' Golden Pen - Oh no, I SEE A GIANT MONSTER! Its.. GODZILLA! Run people run! Pen - Follow Me G.Pen! Pin - Alliance! Gum Bally and Bubble, We must stick together. '' ''Bubble - Oihh... I am not good at choilonges! i keep poipoing! Gum Bally - Hmm.. How about you use this Bounce Bubble power? '' ''Bubble - Whats that? Gum Bally - If you put that unifrom you wont pop again Bubble - Oih? Roily? Give me give me! Gum Bally - Okay! '' ''Bubble - '*Puts uniform on* ' Oh it really works! Thanks GBY! Gum Bally - You are welcome but now.. RUUN! Godzilla - RAAAWR AWGHHH RAAWRH! ''_____Meanwhile in the Underground______'' Construction Helmet - Hmm, This place looks creepy.. Omega Symbol - Hey! C.H - AH you scared me! anyways what are you doing here? Earth - Me and OS are here to.. Omega Symbol - Well we just followed you! C.H - Uhh why? Omega Symbol - Cuz you are awesome at surviving? :3 C.H - Oh thanks! Earth - LOOK OUT I SEE THE UNDERGROUND MONSTER! Underground Monster - RAAAAAAAWR! _The End_ Episode 2 '''_________________________________ Segment 3 C.H - Follow me! Earth -:X Underground Monster - RAAAAAAAAAWR! C.H - Hurry get in the underground van They get in that underground van. Meanwhile Gum Bally - So! Pin.. Bubble.. Where are we going? Pin - I don't know Gum Bally - But what if-'' ''Pin - Just keep walking! Bubble - Look I see Omega! Gum Bally - Uh.. that's not Omega.. that's OMEGA'S EVIL BROTHER ALPHA! :O Pin - Duh.. So what? Gum Bally - He murders people Pin - Okay.. Let's just get out of here ____________________________________ MePhone 3G - candy heart? are you ok? Candy Heart - uhh what's going on? MePhone 3G - You were injured, But I saved you Candy Heart - Thanks! Donut - *Attacks Them With a Sword* Candy Heart - AAAH! Candy Corn - Don't worry! I'll save you! Donut - *Kills Candy Corn* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! MePhone 4 - Candy Corn is eliminated! he gets sent to the TLC OF DOOM Donut - Haha suckers! >:D Now I am going to kill you 2! Candy Heart - Oh no :O Godzilla - RAAAAAWRAAAAAAAAAAAARW! '' ''Donut - Oh crap *Runs away* MePhone 3G - Come on Candy Heart we gotta go! _________________________________________________________________ Random Video Tape Freesmarter - Omg! I <3 Jack Frost Nukri (Me) - Meh.. Freesmarter - Isnt he just soo cute? <3 Nukri - No. Freesmarter - Yes he is! Nukri - Okay fine he is but will you stop being a total moron? Freesmarter - I am a moron? I aint moron! Jack Frost - Hey.. Freesmarter - OMG HES SOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'' ''+******'Please Stand By******+'' ''____________________________________________________________________'' '''Back To The Yoyle City Nukri - Huh? What am I doing here? '' ''Freesmarter - You? The question is what am I doing here.. Nukri - I think it's Yoyle City. Freesmarter - Oh cool! '' ''Nukri - Oh come on! I was taking break from BFDI but your screaming just teleported us in here! Freesmarter - Shush it up! We gotta find others. _____________________________________________________________________ Segment 4 Match - RUN PENCIL RUN! Pencil - AH! PEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? Pen - CUZ IF I KILL YOU TWO! THERE WILL BE 17 CONTESTANTS LEFT! Pencil - I am gonna regret this *Kisses Pen* Pen - Ooooh.. I change my mind... Match - Lol Pencil you are one big bitc-'' ''Golden Pen - *Interrupts Match* Hey guys! Pen - Golden Pen?.. Imposter! Kill it before it lays an egg Golden Pen - I AM NOT AN IMPOSTER! Pen - Yeaahh Whatever _____________________________________________________________________ Coiny - Hmm.. Is that a cheez-it? :D I'll kill him. Cheez-it - I heard that. Coiny -... Cheez-it - Wanna form an alliance? Coiny - Well I was going to kill you but.. I need an alliance member! Cheez-it Okay let's go! _____________________________________________________________________ Flower - Hmm.. Where could they be? I want to kill someone. Lightbulb - Gurll you are one evil flo-wer! Flower - Its time to KILL LIGHTBULBY! Lightbulb - Flower dont be a blower.. Dont kill me gurl! i am friend not foe! Flower - I wont kill you if you join my alliance Lightbulb - I am IN! _____________________________________________________________________ More Nukri and Freesmarter Stuff Nukri - Wait.. If we are in Yoyle City that means we are also in episode 1 of LOCA 2! Freesmarter - lalalalala.. wait what was that? Nukri - Nothing -.-'' ''_____________________________________________________________________ Flower - HAHA I see that treasure thingy! '' ''Lightbulb - You can have immunity gurl MePhone 3G - Not so fast! >:D None of you deserve immunity.. Flower - Who does? MePhone 3G - "MEEEEEEEE"phone3G does >:D '' ''Flower - No fair we got here first MePhone 3G - Actually I've been here for 3 hours.. Flower - Darn it! MePhone 4 - Okay I guess MePhone 3G wins Immunity! MePhone 3G - YAY! MePhone 4 - All 18 others are up for elimination! Elimination Tiiiiii Meeeeee! MePhone 4 - Okay all the votes are in! '' ''with 11 votes.. Pen... is.. Eliminated! Pen - WHAT? That's impossible! Golden Pen - That's what you get for calling me an imposter Pen - Oh come on I was j-'' ''MePhone 4 - *Sends Pen to the TLC of DOOM* Come back next time on LOCA2! Epilogue Freesmarter - I am starving Nukri - It's 12:00 at night! I need to SLEEP! Shut up! Freesmarter - Fine whatever Episode 3 _________________________________ Segment 5 MePhone 4 - Welcome back to episode 3 of LOCA 2! Earth - It's episode 2... genious! MePhone 4 - NO it's 3! Last episode was split to 2 parts.. Anyways last time MePhone 3G (My cousin) won the challenge. And Pen was voted out. While Candy Corn was eliminated. 18 Contestants LEFT! who will be eliminated? FIND Out right here, RIGHT Now on... L..O..C..A Season 2! The Beginning Cheez-it - Hey Coiny.. Have you seen Golf Ball? Coiny - No.. and I don't care Cheez-it - Maybe she died? Coiny - I said I don't care! MePhone 4 - Well I do! I don't want to have triple elimination in one episode.. So I guess my intern DIRT! will search her. Dirt - No. MePhone 4 - I'll give you a 100$ if you find her. Dirt - $_$ MONEEEEEH! I am on it! _______3 Hours Later________ Dirt - I found her! MePhone 4 - WHAT? oh okay.. good Golf Ball - I wasn't lost I was in toilet! stomachache! MePhone 4 - Wait.. Why do you have arms? Golf Ball - ... I...I.. ate Tangerine's arm.. and '' ''MePhone 4 - '*Interrupts Golf Ball* Okay I get it, Freak.'' Dirt - Heyy Iphoney! where's mah 100$!? MePhone 4 - ITS CHALLENGE TIME! Dirt - Wait b-'' ''MePhone 4 - '*Interrupts Dirt* Today's challenge is to build a robot!'' Construction Helmet (C.H) - Build? I love building! Pin - What about teams? Are there any teams? MePhone 4 - Oh yea! almost forgot that one! the teams are... Team Walking Melons Bubble, Golf Ball, Pin, Gum Bally, Construction Helmet (C.H), Omega Symbol, Earth, MePhone 3G, Candy Heart Team Running Watermelons Cheez-it, Coiny, Lightbulb, Flower, Pencil, Match, Donut, Leafy, Golden Pen :3 Donut - I am with morons Leafy - Hey! You dont have to be so cruel! Donut - SHUT UP! Leafy - ... MePhone 4 - Start building robots! Golf Ball - Team Walking Melons we are doing this challenge my way! Gum Bally - NO! wait.. I have deja vu! Golf Ball - WHATEVER! Bubble, Earth and Candy Heart you guys go get some tools. Gum Bally, C.H, Omega Symbol and Bubble you guys go and steal some tools from Team Running Watermelons MePhone 3G - Wait what do I do? Golf Ball - you.. umm... GET DIGGING! More tools are probably in underground! MePhone 3G - *'Digs*'' Bubble - HEY! What will you do? Golf Ball - I'll.. start building the robot. Bubble - Oh okay! Candy Heart - Gee that GB is way to bossy _______________________________________________________Meanwhile Donut - Okay team, We need a little teamwork. But since I am the smartest and strongest I'll take a break and drink a coffe. Golden Pen - That's not fair! you are not the strongest one. Flower - Yea what makes you think that you are strongest DONUT? Donut - Well atleast I am not as flat as you. Flower - Oh yea? I may be flat but I am happy that I am not FAT like you. Donut - GRR! YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT blablablaba *'Donut and Flower Fight*'' Match - Okay team Running Watermelons, We better do this challenge quickly. Plus its good that Flower and Donut are "busy". Golden Pen - Thanks god! We dont need stupid Donut and Stupid Flower Pencil - OKAY Let's get started! Segment 6 ' ''Pencil - Okay people we have all the tools we need! Match - NO! WE DONT! Someone stole it! :O Pencil - WHAT? ______________________________________________ Bubble - Okay Golf Ball we stole tools from- GOLFBALL! What are you doing? ''*Golf Ball is drinking Orange juice and laying around*'' Golf Ball - Uhhh.. Nothing? Omega Symbol - nevermind! let's get to work. ______________________MeanWHILE__________________ Nukri (Me) - I see the yoyle mountain! Freesmarter - I see Godzilla Nukri - Oh co- WAIT WHAT? Godzilla - RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Freesmarter - AAAAAAAAAH! '' ''Nukri -GET IN THE VAN! Freesmarter - OK! *'They GET IN THE VAN!*'' Nukri - I'll drive!............................................................Freesmarter.. Freesmarter - Yes? Nukri - I just realised.. I dont know how to drive a car. *Van Explodes For No Reason :3* Nukri - *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Free-Freesmarter? are you okay?.....................Freesmarter?!... FREEMSARTER WHERE AREYOU?!!!! Nukri - Oh great, I guess I'll have to go alone.. _Meanwhile_ ''Golf Ball - MePhone4! MePhone4! We are done! MePhone 4 - Okay show me your robot Golf Ball - Okay I present you........Robot Boy! Robot Boy - Hey! How is it going? *Smiles* MePhone 4 - Wo-oow! Nice! But the Robot Boy seems a weird name so we'll call him..Robby Golf Ball - Okay whatever, Did we win? MePhone 4 - Not yet, Team Running WaterMelons still need to show me their Robot Match - MePhoney4 sorry but we don't hav-'' ''Pencil - Actually we do!.. It's a Robot called.. umm..uhmm.. ROBOT Cheez-it! ''Cheez-it - What?.. *Pencil blinks* Oh. Umm I am a robot, Meep Meep Beep Beep MePhone 4 - Oh I guess that's a robot Cheez-it Robot Cheez-it - Yes! I am a meep meep robot meep meep MePhone 4 - Still lame, Robby was better I guess team.....Walking Melons WIN! Golf Ball - Thanks to.. Bubble - ME! Golf Ball - HEY I wasnt going to say that Bubble - I dont care MePhone 4 - Team Running Watermelons you guys are up for elimination Pencil - Aww darn Elimination Time MePhone 4 - There's only a Robot Cheez-it where's real cheez-it? Robot Cheez-it - Mephone.. we lie- ''Cheez-it - Hey guys! Pencil - O.O what? Cheez-it - Oh I see you guys already made a Robot.. and it looks like me Robot Cheez-it - Oh so I really am a Robot, but how? MePhone 4 - SHUT UP AND GET VOTNG! _Everyone votes_ MePhone 4 - Kay if you are safe I will give you a c-'' ''Dirt - AND CHEEZ-IT is eliminated with 5 votes! >:D Cheez-it - WHAT? MePhone 4 - DIRT! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME Cheez-it - But that wasnt true was it? MePhone 4 - Yes it was true, That means Cheez-it gets eliminated Cheez-it - AWW what? This sucks! I guess... Bye guys MePhone 4 - COME BACK FOR NEXT EPISODE Robby - Hey MePhone 4 - I think I like this robot _____________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 4 _________________________________ Segment 7 Donut - Hmm... I need to be stronger.. Think Donut think!... I KNOW! I shall form an alliance! Leafy - Hey Donut! Donut - Hey Leafy! Are you dumb enough to join my alliance? Leafy - uhhh what? Donut - Ohm I meant are you strong enough to join my alliance? Leafy - Yea! I guess! I placed 5th last season, I can do well Donut - Good! My plan is nearly complete Leafy - What? What plan? Donut - Nothing, I was just... ROLEPLAYING!! Leafy - Oh Okay ________Meanuwhile__________ MePhone 4 - Welcome to another super duper episode of LOCA2! MePhone 3G - I hate this show Gum Bally - Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Craa-Craa-Craacrapcrap Omega Symbol - Hey Gum Bally? What's wrong? Gum Bally - Nothing.. *cries* Omega Symbol - Okay :) Gum Bally - '-_-''' I am not okay'' Omega Symbol - What happened? Gum Bally - I broke Pin's family picture ____FLASHBAAAAAAACK!_______ Gum Bally - lalalalala *'Sees Pin's Family Photo'* Hey what's that? *'Touches the photo'* *'Photo Breaks'* Oh crud... ______THE END OF FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_______ ''Omega Symbol - So what? She'll forgive you Gum Bally - NO She wont! She'll kick me out of our super duper cool amazing alliance! A photo of the amazing alliance - BUBBLETHEWEIRD!PINTHEWEIRD!GUMBALLYTHEWEIRD Omega Symbol - Yep.. That's one amazing alliance -.-'' ''Gum Bally - I know right! I think I must change my name, Get out of this town and become a..BOY!! Omega Symbol - Dont take things so seriously its just a photo MePhone 4 - Shut up! It's time for 3rd Challenge!.. _________________________________ Segment 9 MePhone 4 - This challenge is easy one, You have to stack 3 golfballs, Ready set go! Golf Ball - Sounds SUPER EASY for me MePhone 4 - Since I am so evil I'll add a new EVIL twist you have to stack 3 POISONED Golfballs Golden Pen - You got to be kidding me Earth - Okay.. '*Stacks 2 poisoned golf balls*''' Hey this sounds ea- *Turns into a toxic monster* MePhone 4 - Did I say Poisoned Golf Balls? Oops I meant.. TOXIC Golf Balls MePhone 3G - That's not fair! I am calling police! Devil MePhone 4 - IF YOU DO THAT I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HELL! MePhone 3G - '''Gulp' Yes sir, I'll start stacking'' Omega Symbol - Where's Gum Bally? Golden Pen - I guess she died, So she's eliminated Construction Helmet - Actually She's right over there! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I present you.......EMO GUM BALLY! Emo Gum Bally - Yea like whatever Dirt - WOW she's so pretty MePhone 4 - Emo? Wow! And DIRT get back in intern's room! Dirt - Okay goodbye angel Emo Gum Bally - I ain't angel, I like killing cats, But since this Object World sucks and there are no cats I guess I'll kill MePhones MePhone 4 - WAIT WHAT? Candy Heart - Dah we'll recover him if you kill him MePhone 4 - No I can't be recovered! I am a technology! MePhone 3G - Me too Golden Pen - Hey Guys! IF we don't stop Emo Gum Bally from killing MePhone 4 we'll be able to get out of this so called "show" Everyone - YAAAAAA Match - Wait guys.. What About MePhone 3G? Pencil - Match you are right! MePhone 3G is a nice person Golden Pen - Yea.. That means we must stop Emo Gum Bally! Toxic Earth - Geethdjkh Herhrklhk Coiny - What was that? Pencil - I think Earth meant that... EMO GBY IS RUNNING AWAY! Golden Pen - Oh NO! ________________________________________________________________________________ Emo Gum Bally - Those nerds will never find me in this cave Bear - Hi Emo Gum Bally - Geez a talking bear? What's next? Underwear chasing Spoon? Underwear - '*Chases Spoon*'' Emo Gum Bally - This place is boring _______________________________________________________________________________ Golf Ball - Follow me team ASAP! I know where the Emo Bally is! Construction Helmet - Uhh I am just tired Golf Ball - Of what? Construction Helmet - Of what? oh wha! hahapff! ITS YOU! I am tired of your BOSSINESS! Golf Ball - YOU NOOB! IF IT WASNT FOR ME WE WOULD LOST LAST EPISODE Construction Helmet - Oh you GREY BALL I am going to kick your butt! Omega Symbol - Oh no! No kick butting and fighting! Don't you remember that we have to find Gum Bally? Toxic Earth - Eeya I is tired of ouy gyus fiughtuing alul tha tume! _______Meanwhile________ Emo G.Bally - '-_-'' Bear - Hello Sticky Gumball, Wanna play "Destroy the black hole?" Emo G.Bally - The black hole is the place where we live ':('' Bear - Gee you are one mean Gumball Emo G.Bally - Ehh just leave me with my own misery _______Meanwhile Again________ ''Everyone on Team Walking Melons - Blalblabla I hate you grr jgz '''Fighting'' Toxic Earth - Uaghh I guehhs I'll have tooooo dooooo everything BY maiself _______________________________3 Hours Later______________________________________ MePhone 3G - I am scared, If Emo Gum Bally finds us she'll kill us for good! MePhone 4 - Well I am not, If she shows up I'll kill her. And auto-eliminate her from the game MePhone 3G - That's CHEATING!!! MePhone 4 - I AM A HOST OF THIS SHOW! I can eliminate you in 3 seconds If I wanted to MePhone 3G - :O MePhone 4 - Who cares about contestants? They'll die in some DEADLY challenges MePhone 3G - DEADLY? THIS SHOW MUST BE CANCELED MePhone 4 - Shut up you moron, Its not at your bussiness __________________________________________________________________________________ Toxic Earth - I am tired of walking Pin - Hey T.E Toxic Earth - You were following me? Pin - No I was just searching for GBy she's on my alliance Toxic Earth - Are you on my team? Pin - Yes we are both from team Walking Melons! Toxic Earth - Look I see Emo GBY! Emo G.Bally - Look who's here miserable Earth and Pin Pin - We are NOT miserable! Why have you turned into an emo anyway? Emo G.Bally - I broke your family photo, I decided to start acting like Emo so I wouldn't care about anything Pin - Wait.. that wasn't my family photo, That was my arch enemy's EVIL PIN's family photo Gum Bally - *sneezes* What? Pin - YAY U ARE NOT EMO ANYMORE! Gum Bally - How did I get here? Pin - Gum Bally just because of a photo turning into an emo is a stupid idea Gum Bally - Wait I didn't turn emo on porpuse Pin - Wait what? Whatever we still won challenge! Gum Bally - YAY! _____________________________________________________________________________________ MePhone 4 - It's time for 3rd ELIMINATION! MePhone 3G - I hope I am eliminated MePhone 4 - Haha you can't be eliminated because your team is safe! Bubble - Team Walking Melons FTW! Golf Ball - We won challenge twice MePhone 4 - Team Running Watermelons are up for elimination. Oh and Earth since you did a great in a challenge I'll give you a reward I'll give you an anti-toxic syringe Toxic Earth - YAYYY ELIMINATION TIME SKIPPING TIME MePhone 4 - We are down to Flower and Lightbulb ''Lightbulb - I cannnnnnnnnnnooooot be eliminated gurl I am bright! Flower - Yea yea whatever MePhone 4 - Last safe is.......................... Donut - We obvs know MePhone 4 - FLOWER! Donut - I knew- WAIT WHAAAAAAAAT? Flower - HAHA YES! See Donut its not easy to eliminate me Lightbulb - OMG you guys made a wrong decision good luck with daredevils yo bi**-'' ''MePhone 4 - LB get out of here! NOW! That's it for today's gothic episode :D Come back for next SPEEEEEEECIAL episode. Episode 5 _________________________________ Segment 10 Segment 9 EnderRo - Ohh.. Crud... So Cold.. Crap.. I.. am.. Alone.. I miss... Freesmarter... I miss... My home.. Oh crap oh crap oh crap..What am I gonna do now? I am just gonna have to.... DIE! :O I don't want to die yet! Wait I still have my Diary here! *'writes'* Dear Diary now only you and me are friends now, This YOYLE City is full of monsters and non-living objects...*'Stops Writing'* I better stop acting like a dweeb, I need to find a way out Alien - *Spies On EnderRo* EnderRo - It feels like......Somebody.........WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING! *'Creeps Out'* '' ''Businessman - *'hiding behind rock with another businessman'* I told you he was onto us! Businessman 2 - '''PokerFace' ''Alien - '*Spying On EnderRo*'' EnderRo - *'running away* I'm not interested in anything you're selling!'' Alien - ?!@#$%^!@#%!#$@? EnderRo - Oh it's just an Alien! Haha how stupid of m- WAIT WHAT? AN ALIEN!? AAAAAAAH! Alien - '*Facepalm*'' '''Menuwhaile Master Eliminator - DAVE! DAVE! Dave E. - Yes sir? Master Eliminator - Destroy that show, RIGHT NOW! Dave E. - Now? But? Master Eliminator - NO BUT! Dave E. - Uh.. okay _______________________________________________________ MePhone 4 - In today's challen-'' ''Dave E. - You all, You all shall die! Everyone - '''Gasp' ''MePhone 4 - what do you mean? Dave E. - I am eliminator, I eliminate contestants from object shows. MePhone 4 - How? Dave E. - With this lazer gun MePhone 4 - I will bring back all the eliminated contestants if I wanted to Dave E. - Actually, With this lazer gun I can send them in the space! MePhone 4 - Oh no, everyone RUN!! Dave E. - My Army.. ATTACK! Chaos Chaos Chaos MePhone 4 - What are we going to do? Flower - Well, I am going to hide. MePhone 3G - We need to find a shelter. Bubble - I know one place. Follow me. (Later) Golf Ball - Bathroom? Seriously... Bubble - Well... umm... Gold Pen - MePhone 4! You gotta call security, Or we're doomed! MePhone 4 - Oh yeah, Wait, Actually, I... Can't Earth - God sakes, Why? MePhone 4 - It'll cost me 100 dollars! Which I don't really have right now. Gum Bally - Oh, So... I guess... This is our end... Segment 10 Somewhere in mid-forest Candy Heart - AAAAAH! HELP, MEPHONE 3G! HELP Eliminator - You're wasting your time, It's time for you to die! Candy Heart - NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! (Suddenly, a circle with dark costume jumps out of the bush and kills the eliminator) Candy Heart - Hh..hmm..mmhmhm... (scared) Dark Circle - Where's Leafy? Candy Heart - (Points at the bathroom) Meanwhile Gum Bally - OMG WE ARE SO DEAD! WE ARE STUCK IN BATHROOM AND THERE ARE MONSTERS OUTSIDE Construction Helmet (C.H) - I KNOW RIGHT! WE ARE SO DEAD '(Hugs Flower)'' Flower - Can you please stand over there, You're making me claustrophobic -_-'' ''Construction Helmet - What's claustrophobic? Gum Bally - It means she's afraid of santa Construction Helmet - HO Ho Ho! Gum Bally - Stop it Construction Helmet, You're rescaring her! Donut - You guys are idiots! Flower - Oh and what do you think you are hole? Donut and Flower - '(Nag Nag Nag Nag) Blabla you stoopid'' Omega Symbol - Well, here we go again -_-'' ''Coiny - '(Screams Super Loudly)SHTAAAAAAAAAP FIGHTING! IT MAY MAKE A HUGE NOISE! WE NEED TO KEEP QUIET NO MATTER WHAT'' Dark Circle -Where's Leafy? Earth - Huh oh ha? How did you get here mysterious looking circle? ''Dark Circle - Window was open, So I got in and I am not mysterious looking circle, I am CASHY! '''Puts off the dark costume '' (Cashy's credit goes to ShySylveon/Satanchu) Coiny - Whoaw whoaw, you look just like me Cashy - Yeah yeah whatever, NOW WHERE'S LEAFY! Leafy - I don't know, Probably in toil- Oh I am Leafy! Cashy - Good... Leafy - What do you want? Cashy - Firey sent me to see you if you're okay Leafy - Why? Cashy - He misses you so much Pin -.. This is not a brazil serial, THIS IS A REALITY TV SHOW! Cashy - Nevermind, Anyway this place looks mess? What happened. Leafy - Everything started when... MePhone 4 - Hey wait a second, We have a huge problem here! We need to get rid of these robots Gum Bally - Hmm yea! We need someone with iron heart MePhone 4 - And brave face.. Gum Bally - Hmm......... Gum Bally and MePhone 4 - AHAAAAAA! Robby! 3 Hours Later MePhone 4 - Master Eliminator, I have someone who will give you a big competition M. Eliminator - Who would that be? MePhone 4 - Show him, guys (Robby comes out from the bathroom'' M. Eliminator - Hah! Do you really think that, that little moron can beat me? Robby - SUPER POWERS M.Eliminator you better delete that comment! M.Eliminator - Pfft, I am not scared of little junk. Robby - GRRRRRR! FIREH MAH LASER! DA WHOOOOOP '''(M.Eliminator burns down) Clone of M.Eliminator - You may have beat me, But just for this time, I'll come back more stronger than ever, And your show will shut down! HAHAHA (A whole army of eliminators dissapear) MePhone 4 - We are not afraid of stupid junky robots when we have ROBBY! Robby - Yea! MePhone 4 - Free cheers for Robby Everyone - HIP! HIP! HORAYY! ROBBY ROBBY! Epilogue Leafy has a new private message! Leafy, It's me Firey, Your life's fire. I miss you very much hun, Wish you best luck your Firey. (THE END) Episode 6 _________________________________ Segment 12 Emo Gum Bally - ['Wakes up in a dark room'] Black hole is the place, where we live, Black hole is the place where we sleep, Black hole is the place wher- ['Then hears someone crying and screaming'] '' ''Someone - Gum Bally! Gum Bally! Gum Bally! Emo Gum Bally - '(Wakes up and turns into a normal Gum Bally)'' Gum Bally - Huh what the? Flower - Gum Bally, Gum Bally! WAKE UUUUUUP! Gum Bally - Oh hey Flower, What's up? Flower - CAN YOU PLEASE GET UP! Gum Bally - Why what's wrong? Flower - YOU WERE SLEEPING ON ME ALL NIGHT! AND THANKS TO YOU I BROKE MY PHONE! Gum Bally - Oh sorry, I guess these bunk beds aren't trustworthy! Flower - My little phoney, my blackperry. Gum Bally - Omg you have Blackperry? Isnt that little.. old? Flower - Huh? Gum Bally - I have the MePhone 5, the most beautiful phone in the earth. Flower - What? So maybe I should start buying a new phone. Gum Bally - Well gotta go, bye! Meanwhile Donut - Lalala, yeah yeah rock my life! rock my life! (listening to a mp3) Earth - MP3 is so boring. Donut - What? Earth - I said, MP3 is so boring Donut - Why what's wrong with it, sissy? Earth - MePod is now the best, and stop calling me sissy. ''Donut - Well I like using Mp3 Earth - It's because you have a lame life! Hahaha! Donut - Grr, I don't have a lame life! I'll show you! I'll show you all! Cheez-it - Hey Donut! Donut - What do you want?! Cheez-it - Well, I was going to tell you that I was getting chased by a zombies but now that I realised that you are mean I wont tell you. Donut - Well I don't car- Wait what? Zombies? Zombie - RAWGEWRA! Donut and Cheez-it - AAAAAAAH! Someone - I'll Save you! _________________________________ Segment 13 Donut and Cheez-it start running while zombies run after them. Cashy - Zombie! Hey zombie! Look what I've got! A STEAK! Zombie - I am not a real zombie you fool! I am a Flower! Hahaha I loved when Donut freaked out! LMAO! '''Flowers throws away a zombie mask' ''Donut - GRR! Who are you anyway why do you keep saving people's lives here, Cashy? Cashy - Uh, huh! You've never seen me before! '''Cashy dissapears' ''MePhone 4 - Contestants! Time for the next challenge, Stand in line. Construction Helmet - Can you just tell us the challenge? MePhone 4 - The challenge is to bake a cake! Each team will recieve the recipe of the cake. Earth - Well how cheesy! MePhone 4 - Team Walking Melons, you get recipe number 1, and Running Watermelons you get number 2. Omega Symbol - Walking melons! It says we have to bake a burger cake, which is made out of patties, salad, buns and ketchup. Where do we find all this crap? Meanwhile at running watermelons Golden Pen - Running watermelons! Look guys, we have to bake a yoyle cake which is made out of yoyle and cream! That's easy! Leafy - I know G.Pen but finding yoyleberries isn't that simple! We have to go to the yoyle city which is seven hundred sixty three miles away! Pencil - Omg, Match, what do we do? Think of something! Match - Pencil, like I really dont know what to do, I dont even know what yoyle is Pencil - Seriously Match? That's low. Donut - EVERYONE SHUT UP! We are doing this challenge my way! Flower - No we aren't Donut - YES WE ARE! I have a plan! I have this friend named Yoyle Berry, He's a yoyle berry, If we find him and... Coiny - And what? Donut - And kill him... We might get some yoyle. Everyone from team running watermelons gasp Flower - That's so rude nobody's going to do that stupid Donut! Donut - What else do you suppose we do then? Leafy - Guys I feel bad for saying this but, I think we should do what Donut says... I mean we can't lose for 3rd time in a row!!! Donut - That's right Pencil & Match - Yep Coiny - Fine Flower - You guys are stupid! This is 3rd time we are acting like we are soliders from Donut's army and we're losing it! Donut - Shut up Flower! You don't know a-'' ''Flower - Don't say a word, You guys do that murdering crap, I will go and find some yoyle in the yoyle city. Match - OMG Just go Flower, who even needs you. Flower - GRRR... -Leaves-'' '''At walking melons' Pin - Where are my allies? Bubble & Gum Bally - We're HERE! Pin - Good, got any ingredient? Gum Bally - No. Pin - Well too bad.. Golf Ball - Everyone listen up, we need to seperate! MePhone 3G and Candy Heart have to go and find patties! Construction Helmet and Omega Symbol will go and search for buns, Earth and Bubble you guys go and find ketchup, Gum Bally and Pin you go find salad. Bubble - Hey wait I need to be with my alliance Golf Ball - Shut up Bubble nobody cares about alliances right now, Its about challenge! MePhone 3G - Okay fine but, What will you do? Golf Ball - I? Well, I am the team manager I don't need to do stuff! Candy Heart - Hey wait that's not fair! Construction Helmet - Yeah Golf Ball! Every team member has to participate! Earth - Totally! Golf Ball - There's nothing else left for me to do, SO I AM NOT DOING IT! Candy Heart - Ughh... Pin - Come on guys. Golf Ball - Haha that's right, work your butts off Back to the running watermelons Donut - *talking on the phone* Alo? Is this you YoyleBerry? How are you! It's me your lifelong friend Donut, how are you doing? Hey how about we meet up and have fun? I can give you some cash too! You will? YES YOU ARE THE MAN YOYLEBERRY! *shuts down the phone* Coiny - What did he say? Donut - He's gonna meet us >:D Later At team walking melons Golf Ball - *drinking cocktail* What do we got Earth? Earth - Nothing. Golf Ball - Yes that's go- WAIT WHAT? What do you mean nothing? Construction Helmet - We couldn't AFFORD or FIND anything. Golf Ball - That is so stupid! You guys are stupid! GRRR. Omega Symbol - Hey guys I've got an idea! Pin - What is it Omega Symbol - There's an app on the MePhone where you can buy decorative cakes! I mean, MePhone 4 wont realise that we bought one, right? Bubble - Nice idea! Buy a burger cake Omega Symbol - For sure! *orders a burger cake* ITS GONNA ARRIVE SOON! Everyone - YAY! *giant box falls on the ground* MePhone 3G - *Opens the box* IT'S THE CAKE! Gum Bally - Well that was fast. But anyways, Hey you weird Mephone 4 thingy we got the cake! MePhone 4 - Okay time for the next part of the challenge Golf Ball - What is it? MePhone 4 - To eat the cake! Golf Ball - WHAT! Pin - EWW NOBODY'S GOING TO EAT CARDBOARD! Construction Helmet - Well it was Omega Symbol's idea so he's the one eating it. Omega Symbol - What? I can't eat this! Later Donut - Hey MePhone 4! We got the cake! Leafy - I still feel so bad for killing that YoyleBerry guy. Donut - Pfft, who cares about him. Golf Ball - Oh no here they come! MePhone 4 - Okay Donut's Army--AHEM-- I mean team running watermelons second part of the challenge is to eat the cake! Donut - I am not eating someone's flesh! Golden Pen eat it! Golden Pen - WHAT? I cant eat that! Golf Ball - GUYS They've reached the 2nd part of the challenge SOMEONE NEEDS TO EAT THE DAMN CARDBOARD CAKE! Omega Symbol - Ughh fine *Eats the cardboard Burger cake* MePhone 4 - I guess team Walking Melons win ONCE AGAIN! Donut - NOOOOOOOOOOO WE LOST FOR A 3RD TIME IN A ROW! MePhone 4 - Team Walking Melons, One of you is going home tonight. At the elimination station MePhone 4 - Safe with 0 votes are Leafy, Coiny and Pencil. Pencil - OH NO MATCH YOU ARE IN THE BOTTOM FOUR! MePhone 4 - No she's not, she's also safe with 0 votes. Match & Pencil - YAY! MePhone 4 - Now it's down to Donut, Flower and Golden Pen. MePhone 4 - Flower and Donut Donut - Huh? MePhone 4 - You guys are.............SAFE WITH 2 VOTES EACH! And Golden Pen is eliminated with 3 VOTES! Donut - That's what you get for not eating the cake! Golden Pen - NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MePhone 4 - Wait where's Flower? Somewhere in the Yoyle City Flower - YAY I'VE GOT THE YOYLE BERRIES! THE END Episode 7 (Coming Soon) _________________________________ Segment 14 Elimination Order Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action 2 Category:Horror Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Awesome Category:Camp Category:Running for Vice President Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BFDI